


Flagstaff

by SuperWhoLock_221b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean is 16, Flagstaff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLock_221b/pseuds/SuperWhoLock_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recreation of deans memory of the flagstaff scene. (5x16)<br/>Portrays the abuse that John Winchester inflicted on mostly Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flagstaff

**Author's Note:**

> Based of of the flagstaff memory scene in heaven. (5x16)   
> "You ran away on my watch, you were my responsibility. And when dad got home..."   
> You can obviously tell that John was an abusive son of a bitch.   
> Dean is about 16. Sam is about 12.

Dean was walking back to the motel, carrying grocery bags from the carry out around the corner. He set the bags down on the counter.

"Sammy, I've got food!" Dean yelled. He looked up and noticed that Sam wasn't there. "Sam?" He looked in the bathroom, the closet and under the beds. Dean flung open the door an burst outside, frantically searching for his brother. "Sam! Sam! SAMMY!" 

Dean searched for Sam for hours, asking people if they'd seen him. He looked everywhere. After several hours he knew that John would be back soon. Dean went back to the motel room, collapsing on the floor, eyes swimming in tears. He heard the smooth roar of his father's impala and shot up straight, wiping the tears from his face. 

"Hey, Dean." John said not even bothering to glance at his son.

"Hey Dad, how was the hunt?" Dean asked nervously, avoiding the topic of Sam for as long as possible.

"Fine. Me and a couple other hunters took down a small pack of werewolves." He looked up and searched the room for his youngest son, Sam was usually always at the door to meet him. "Where's your brother?" He questioned.

Dean had a look on his face that was full of pure terror. He knew what would happen once John found out that Sam had been missing.

John noticed the look on his son's face, "Dean..." He barked sternly. 

"Dad, I was only gone for ten minutes to get food from the carry out. When I came back..." Dean said not wanting to finish his sentence.

"He's GONE? He's gone on YOUR WATCH, DEAN!" John smacked His son across the side of his face.

Dean whimpered as a tear trickled down his cheek. "I- I'm sorry D- Dad." He stuttered rubbing his face.

"He's your responsibility. The only thing I ask you to do is take care of your brother, and now he's GONE!?" He shoved his son, sending him back and falling to the floor.

He fell with a large thud. Dean's eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the ground, to afraid to look at his father. He cried as his father chastised and criticized him, saying that Dean was worthless. 

"You no what, Dean?" John shouted, pulling his son up by the collar of his shirt. "If you can't even do something as simple as watch your own brother, then maybe you shouldn't be in this family!" He pushed Dean, sending stumbling back and crashing into the wall.

He took a step forward, looking his dad in the eye. "Well maybe if your such a great father, you would take care of him yourself!" Dean spat, running out the door of the motel room. 

His father was chasing after him as he ran down the street. John caught up to him, after sprinting for 4 blocks. 

He caught up close enough to grab the hem at the back of Dean's shirt. John grabbed his shoulder tight enough to the point of immense bruising. "No! You don't get away with this that easily!" He shouted, pulling Dean by the wrist, back to the motel. 

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" John growled, after throwing his son into a chair. 

Dean turned his head and looks down avoiding the question and his father. John leaned over Dean putting each arm on either side of Dean, cornering him, as he breathed heavily down his neck. 

Dean refused to answer, while trying to keep a straight face to hide his emotions. John punched his jaw hard. Dean whimpered and moaned, as he coughed into his hand, noticing the spot of blood in his palm. 

"I hate you, Dean. I've always liked Sam better. After all, he's way smarter than you." 

Dean looked at his Dad's face mercifully, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Dad..." He croaked.

"I think that the reason why Sammy ran away on your watch is because he hates you. That's right, he never liked you, always hated when I left him alone in these crappy motel rooms with you." John lied, knowing that it would hurt Dean. "And now look what you've done, he could be DEAD, and it's all your fault!"

Dean sobbed imagining what could have happened to his brother. Hearing his fathers hateful words almost felt worse than the actual physical abuse. 

Dean tried to stand up, but his father pushed him right back down. Dean shoved John off of him and stood up earning a sound of surprise from him. He jumped across the room to get away from his dad. John walked over to Dean and punched him, Leaving him with a bloody nose. He had a ringing in his ears and his vision was darkening. The only thing keeping Dean from falling was the wall and his fathers hands griped to each side of his collar. 

"Dad, please, stop..." Dean huffed in between breaths, holding on to stay conscious. 

John jerked Dean forward and slammed him back into the wall. He watched as his son's head hit the wall with a bang. Suddenly Dean was quiet, he was unconscious, but still alive.

John picked his son up and slung him over his shoulder. He opened the back passenger side door of the Impala and tossed Dean in. He glanced and the blood dripping from His forehead, but didn't care. He got in the driver's seat and drove to find Sam.


End file.
